Seasonal change and increasingly severe environmental pollutions in cities are all impairing our respiratory systems to different extent. Meanwhile, for modern people the lack of outdoor exercise deprives their lungs of the opportunity to inhale fresh air; and the pollution by electronic office equipments in the offices easily leads to diseases such as allergies in the lungs, bronchial asthma and the like, as well as decreased resistance of the lungs. While there is an increasing demand for natural and healthy juice beverage with the effects of clearing heat and moistening the lungs, or other types of healthy food with the improvement of people's living standards and health consciousness, currently most of the juice beverage on the market is formulated by the addition of various flavors, fragrances, artificial sweeteners and pigments with low juice content and inappropriate formulation design, where the artificial sweeteners and pigments added even become disadvantages to the health, and the inappropriate formulation design lacks the factors regarding health concept, with little regulation to the symptoms in the lungs in everyday life; as most of the health food on the market has little effect on the treatment of the symptoms in the lungs, the provision of juice beverage or other types of health food that clear heat and moisten the lungs may fill the gap in the market.
The patent document with a patent publication number of CN
104041873 A discloses sugared pear juice consisting of 100-120 parts of pear, 30-35 parts of apple, 70-80 parts of crystal sugar, 200-220 parts of soybean milk, 20-30 parts of white fungus, 20-30 parts of almond, 8-10 parts of greenish lily bulb, 5-6 parts of grosvenor momordica fruit, 4-5 parts of pepperweed seed, 5-6 parts of loquat leaf, 3-4 parts of sessile stemona root, 4-5 parts of cochinchinese asparagus root, 2-3 parts of tatarian aster root and rhizome, 2-3 parts of garden burnet root, 8-10 parts of food additive and appropriate amount of water; the food additive is prepared by the following ingredients based on part by weight: 8-10 parts of corn smut powder, 5-7 parts of spirulina, 5-7 parts of japanese pagodatree flower, 30-40 parts of water caltrop, 30-40 parts of dictyophora indusiata, 4-5 parts of water caltrop stem, 50-60 parts of honey, 60-70 parts of rice wine and appropriate amount of water; the method for preparing the food additive is as follows: (1) the corn smut powder, the spirulina and the japanese pagodatree flower are extracted with 5-8 times more water to obtain the extract standby; (2) the water caltrop was peeled and then put into a pot with dictyophora indusiata, and after the addition of water caltrop stem, rice wine, honey and appropriate amount of water, all theses materials in the pot are heated and cooked before pulping into the juice standby; (3) the extract and the juice described above are combined and filtered after mixing evenly to obtain the filtrate standby. The sugared pear juice has the effects of promoting liquid production, moistening dryness, clearing heat, elimination phlegm, nourishing the heart, benefiting Qi, promoting liquid production and relieving cough and is delicious and nutritious.
The patent document with a patent publication number of CN 103461870 A discloses a pear syrup candy prepared by the ingredients including sugar, pear, isatis, fritillary, ternate, sessile stemona root, almond, licorice, grosvenor momordica fruit and ethyl maltol. The pear syrup candy has the effects of benefiting Qi, clearing fire, improving eyesight, nourishing the kidney, relieving sore throat and asthma, and moistening the lungs, with a strong fruity fragrance.
However, the patented products described above have suboptimal effects of clearing heat and moistening the lungs, failing to meet the needs of modern people.
For the reasons above, the development of health food that has significant effects of clearing heat and moistening the lungs to meet the needs of modern people has important practical significance.